As Quatro Estações
by Kenta Inuzuka
Summary: O que pode acontecer quando os destinos de vários jovens, ricos e pobres, se encontram com um ponto em comum? E se esses jovens fossem os personagens de Naruto, em um universo paralelo? Leia para descobrir
1. Encruzilhadas do Destino

**Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence. Essa fanfic não é song fic, apenas tem alguns trechos da musica "As quatro estações" de Sandy e Junior, que eu pensei em colocar depois de ter criado a fic. **

As quatro estações

Parte 1: Primavera

"_Na primavera, calmaria_

_Tranqüilidade, uma quimera_

_Queria sempre essa alegria_

_Viver sonhando, quem me dera"_

Capitulo 1: Encruzilhadas do destino.

Era primavera. As fores estavam por toda parte no imenso jardim.

Borboletas voavam por todos os lados, e só se ouvia o barulho dos pássaros empoleirados no alto das arvores.

A única pessoa naquele imenso jardim era uma garota, de aparentemente dezesseis anos que estava sentada em um banco perto de uma enorme fonte.

Ela observava o jardim encantada. A primavera era a estação favorita da garota.

Ela sabia que, dentro a enorme mansão que estava bem perto dali, tudo era diferente.

Por mais bonita que a mansão fosse por dentro, ficar lá dentro era frustrante.

De repente, distraindo a garota de seus pensamentos, um objeto voou por cima gigantesco muro da mansão, e a garota, ao perceber, se assustou e levantou-se rapidamente.

O objeto caiu no exato lugar onde ela tinha estado alguns segundos antes.

Ela chegou mais perto para ver o que era, e percebeu que se tratava de uma pedra maior que sua mão.

Ela rapidamente correu até o portão da mansão, pegou a chave que estava em seu bolso e saiu a procura de quem havia atirado a pedra.

Haviam dois garotos ali, talvez da idade dela. Eles usavam roupas sujas e estavam descalços. Do lado de um deles estava parado um cachorro pequeno e branco.

- Ei vocês! – gritou ela para os garotos – A pedra que vocês jogaram quase me atingiu!

Ao perceberem o que a garota falava, eles se viraram rapidamente e começaram a correr.

Ela tentou ir atrás deles, mais eles estavam muito longe.

Ela voltou para o portão, e um garoto a esperava do lado de dentro do jardim.

- Hinata, seus pais estão te chamando.

- Obrigado por avisar – disse ela, indo para a porta de entrada da grande mansão.

***

Os garotos corriam pelos becos da cidade até estarem a uma distancia segura da mansão.

Eles pararam de correr, mas não estavam cansados. Na verdade riam, se divertindo com a situação.

- Você viu a cara dela? – disse um deles, tentando segurar o riso.

- Eu queria ver se a pedra atingi-se ela – disse o outro.

- Esses ricos são muito nervosinhos – disse o garoto de cabelo marrom, sentando encostado num muro.

- Mas ela é bonita, não é, Kiba?

- É, ela é bonita mesmo.

- Ei Kiba, vamos lá de novo amanhã?

- Pra que?

- Eu achei ela engraçada quando fica irritada. – disse o garoto com um sorriso no rosto.

- O que você pretende fazer? – perguntou o outro.

- Espere que você verá amanhã.

- Não tem chance de me contar, não é?

- Nenhuma – disse o garoto rindo.

- E então, o que vamos fazer agora?

- Não sei. Eu to com fome, vamos pra casa.

***

- Hinata, você sabia que tinha aula de violino. Está atrasada quase uma hora!

- Desculpe pai, perdi a hora.

- Que isso não se repita, ouviu?

- Sim, pai.

- Então vá logo para a sala de musica. Seu professor está esperando lá.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça e se virou.

Quando seu pai não estava mais a vista, alguém apareceu na frente dela.

- Hinata, quer que eu vá atrás dos garotos?

- Não, não tem problema.

- Mas eles quase acertaram uma pedra em você. E você mesma quase foi atrás deles.

- Eu só fiz aquilo por que se eles ficassem aqui papai ia mandar os seguranças, e eu não queria isso.

- As vezes eu acho que essa sua bondade exagera muito, sabia?

- Qual o problema em apenas não querer brigas?

- Você é estranha, sabia?

- Estou acostumada a ouvir isso. Eu gostaria de conversar mais, mas se eu me atrasar mais para a aula papai ficara muito bravo.

- Se você estiver comigo não.

- Olha Neji, papai gosta muito de você, mas certas coisas ele não cria exceções nem para você. Por favor – disse ela fazendo sinal para ele sair do caminho – estou atrasada.

Ele andou para o lado para que Hinata pudesse passar, e só tirou os olhos dela quando ela entrou na sala de musica.

***

Os garotos chegaram em uma pequena casa no meio de uma favela.

Não era muito grande, mas estava em boas condições.

Eles abriram a porta da casa.

Lá dentro estavam duas mulheres, uma de aproximadamente uns vinte anos e a outra com uns trinta anos.

- Vocês chegaram cedo hoje – disse a mais nova.

- É, o Naruto ficou com fome – disse Kiba, apontando para o garoto.

- Então vocês terão que esperar um pouco – disse a mais velha – O almoço não está pronto ainda.

- Ei Naruto, Kiba! – uma garota de cabelos rosados acenava para eles do lado de fora da casa.

- É a Sakura – disse Kiba – Mãe, estamos indo lá pra fora!

- Certo, eu aviso quando o almoço estiver pronto.

Eles saíram da casa e foram até a garota que esperava por eles.

- Oi, vocês voltaram cedo. Eu achei que não ia ver vocês hoje por causa do meu curso.

- É, a Sakura nerd com seus cursinhos né?

- Eu não sou nerd. Eu só to tentando ganhar uma bolsa numa escola particular. Vocês deviam fazer o mesmo.

- Eu não quero estudar num colégio cheio de mauricinhos – disse Naruto.

- Não é questão de com quem você estuda, mas sim a qualidade do que você estuda – disse Sakura.

- Gente, vamos para com esse papo de estudo que isso já tá me deixando é tonto – disse Kiba.

- O que vocês fizeram hoje? – perguntou Sakura, se sentando no chão, encostada na parede de uma das casas.

- A gente foi até uma mansão, ai a gente jogo uma pedra por cima do muro que quase acerto uma garota que fico toda irritadinha...

A mão de Sakura voou até o rosto de Naruto.

- O que você fez?! – perguntou ela, gritando de raiva.

- O que foi Sakura?

- Vocês jogaram uma pedra numa mansão e quase atingiram uma garota?

- Sim qual é o problema? Ela nem se machucou.

- Vocês tem idéia do que fizeram? Os donos da mansão podiam ter chamado a policia! Vocês podiam estar presos a essa hora!

Lagrimas escorriam pelo rosto da garota.

- Sakura, por que você...

- Quando vocês vão parar de se meter nessas encrencas, em? Me falem! Eu não quero que vocês façam isso! É tão difícil entender? Poxa, eu só peço pra que vocês fiquem longe de encrencas! É pedir muito?

Ela abaixou a cabeça, e Naruto e Kiba sentaram do lado dela.

- Ta bom Sakura, a gente não vai mais fazer isso – disse Naruto.

Ela levantou a cabeça e olhou para o garoto.

- Vocês prometem?

- Sim – disseram os dois ao mesmo tempo.

***

Os alunos davam voltas em torno da quadra.

As garotas estavam sentadas em bancos próximos de onde os garotos corriam.

Elas falavam sem parar, e vez ou outra apontavam para um dos alunos que corria entre os outros.

Ele estava o tempo todo em primeiro, na frente dos outros garotos.

Apesar das várias voltas na quadra, ele não parecia estar nem um pouco cansado.

Uma garota loira era a que mais olhava para ele.

Uma menina de cabelos pretos presos em dois coques se aproximou da loira e apontou para o garoto que se destacava entre os outros.

- Ino, quem é ele?

- Você não sabe? Ah, você é novata, não é Tenten? Mas mesmo assim devia saber quem ele é. Ele é um dos garotos mais populares de todo o colégio. Ele é Sasuke Uchiha – disse ela, praticamente sem tirar os olhos do garoto – Todos o elogiam, até os professores. Ele é o melhor nos estudos e nos esportes.

- Hum, ele realmente parece ser um ótimo atleta mesmo. E é muito bonito.

Nesse momento Ino desviou os olhos do garoto.

- É claro que ele é bonito! Esse é o motivo numero um de ele ser popular entre as garotas! Ele é o mais bonitos, o mais inteligente, o melhor atleta do segundo ano. Sem falar que ele vem de uma família muito tradicional e bem rica – acrescentou ela.

- É, realmente. E quem são aqueles?

Ela estava apontando para um grupo de alunos parados na entrada da quadra.

- Ah, aqueles são os alunos do terceiro ano. A aula de educação física deles é a próxima. Aqueles dois são os dois gênios do colégio, junto do Sasuke. O sobrancelhudo de cabelo estranho é o Rock Lee, ele é estranho, mas é o melhor em esportes do colégio inteiro. Dizem que ele é melhor que o Sasuke. E o outro é o Neji. Ele é o "trunfo" do colégio. Ele vence todas as olimpíadas, testes, e qualquer outra competição em primeiro lugar, sem exceção. Dizem que o diretor ficou até triste por que ele vai se forma esse ano, mas eles parecem estar esperando que Sasuke tome o lugar do Neji.

- Nossa, esse colégio tá cheio de astros, não é?

- Sim, mas queria o que? É um colégio de elite.

- Parece que esse vai ser um ano interessante – disse Tenten, olhando os alunos do terceiro ano, especialmente o garoto de cabelos longos que discutia com o de cabelo estranho.

- Ah! O Sasuke tá vindo! – disse Ino.

O grito dela foi um verdadeiro alarme de ação imediata.

As garotas abriram as mochilas e pegaram estojos de maquiagem, pentes, escovas, elásticos, piranhas, entra varias outras coisas.

Ino ajeitou o cabelo, a franja, e pegou um batom vermelho vivo.

Quando Sasuke estava bem perto, todas se levantaram automaticamente, menos Tenten, que ficou sentada no banco olhando para outro garoto.

As garotas literalmente se jogaram em cima de Sasuke enquanto ele passava, mas ele desviou de todas elas e continuou andando.

Uma das garotas apenas continuou sentada no banco. Ela olhava para outro garoto, que estava do lado de fora da quadra.

Sasuke olhou para aquela garota tão diferente. A única que não pulou em cima dele. A única que não fez escândalo ao ve-lo.

- Interessante – disse ele, se aproximando da garota, enquanto as outras ainda estavam amontoadas no chão.

Ele se aproximou dela, beijou sua mão, sorriu e se afastou.

Os outros garotos o seguiram.

- O... O que aconteceu? – perguntou Tenten, ainda chocada.

- Tenten... – disse Ino, atrás da menina, como todas as garotas do lado dela.

- O que foi... Garotas, por que essas caras estranhas, vocês tão me dando medo...

Ino pegou a mão de Tenten e a puxou com força.

- Me da essa mão! – gritava ela, enquanto as outras garotas tentavam ajudar ou empurrar Ino.

Tenten ainda estava muito desnorteada com a situação.

- Calma meninas...

- Calma?! – disse Ino, puxando mais forte a mão da garota.

- Ah! Ino, isso dói! – gritou Tenten, despertada de seus pensamentos pela dor em seu braço.

Um pouco longe dali, um garoto observava tudo sentado em um banco.

- Isso é problemático – disse ele, e foi andando até a saída da quadra.

Os alunos do terceiro ano já estavam entrando na quadra, então o professor de educação física mandou as garotas saírem.

A mão de Tenten estava vermelha, mas a garota não tirava os olhos de um dos garotos que entrava na quadra naquele instante.

***

- Sasuke, por que você fez aquilo? – perguntou Shikamaru.

- O que?

- Beijar a mão daquela novata.

- Ah, ela era a única que não ficava olhando pra mim. Ai eu sabia que se beija-se a mão dela ela não iria entender nada e as outras iam ficar com ódio dela. Foi engraçado.

- Você é problemático – disse Shikamaru.

***

Kiba e Naruto estavam sentados na frente da casa.

- Naruto, você realmente acha que a preocupação da Sakura tem algum sentido?

- Não, acho que ela só se preocupa muito com a gente.

- E você vai voltar pra aquela mansão?

- Talvez, mas depois. Quando a Sakura esquecer essa história.

- Hum...

- Você pretende voltar lá?

- Sim – disse ele.

- Se quiser voltar, volte, mas se ela descobrir quem vai ficar cheio de hematomas a ponto de não sair de casa por uma semana vai ser você.

Naruto riu da própria piada, mas Kiba ficou sério.

- Ei, é brincadeira. Não leva as coisas tão a serio.

- Não é isso.

- Então o que é?

- Nada – disse ele.

Kiba se levantou.

- O que você vai fazer?

- Eu vou voltar pra mansão – disse ele.

***

Na sala iluminada pela luz que passava pelas janelas só se podia ouvir a doce melodia que enchia o ar.

A garota que tocava segurava um violino aparentemente tão frágil e delicado quanto ela.

Um garoto abriu a porta da sala aparentemente sem ruído nenhum.

Ele ouvia a musica deis de antes de entrar na sala. Conhecia aquela musica a muito tempo.

Sempre que podia, entrava na sala de musica para ouvir a musica sem as paredes como obstáculos.

Ficou parado na porta.

A musica acabou e Hinata se sentou levemente.

O professor de musica se levantou e aplaudiu.

- Você está melhorando muito, Hinata.

- Obrigado – disse ela.

Então eles perceberam o garoto parado na porta da sala.

- Hinata – disse ele – Preciso falar com você. É um assunto importante.

Ela olhou para o professor, que apenas assentiu.

Ela se levantou, deixou o violão em uma mesa e saiu da sala.

- Hinata – disse Neji – Não é uma noticia agradável.

Pela expressão do rosto dele, a noticia não o desagradava. Devia ser ruim apenas para ela.

- O que foi? – perguntou, preocupada.

- Contei a seu pai o incidente de ontem. Ele disse que por enquanto não poderia fazer nada, já que não tem idéia de quem eram os garotos. Há menos que você se lembre do rosto deles.

- Não, não lembro.

- Imaginava que você dissesse isso – disse ele.

- E então?

- Ele vai colocar alguns seguranças a mais na frente da mansão.

- Só isso? – perguntou ela.

- É.

- Obrigado por avisar.

Ela voltou para a sala de musica.

***

Kiba estava na frente do portão da mansão.

Ele estava ali, mas o que faria agora?

Naquela hora todos ali deviam estar domindo.

Ele se perguntava por que tinha ido ali aquela hora. Não haveria o que fazer ali numa hora dessas.

Ele se virou para ir embora, mas um som invadiu sua mente.

Uma musica suave, linda.

Ele parou.

Quem estaria tocando aquela musica?

Ele se virou novamente para o portão, e viu a garota que tocava aquela melodia.

Elas estava no meio do jardim.

Ele andou para mais perto do portão, e quando estava quase o tocando, alguem apareceu atrás dele.

- O que você está fazendo aqui?

**Kenta: Tchanchanranram! O primeiro capitulo de "As quatro estações" está aqui em primeira mão! Nossa, deu um pouco de trabalho. Mas ai está.**

**Naruto: É isso ai gente! Eu vou arrebentar nessa fic sobre mim!**

**Sakura: A fic não é só sua, imbecil ¬¬'**

**Naruto: Mas não é uma fic sobre Naruto?**

**Sakura: É o anime Naruto, não o personagem ¬¬'**

**Naruto: Mas o anime tem meu nome! Eu sou o principal!  
Sakura: Mas não nessa fic!**

**Kenta: Bom, na verdade...**

**Sakura: Na verdade o que?!**

**Kenta: Ele é um dos principais nessa fic também ^^'**

**Sakura: Tinha que ser mesmo. Só pra me contrariar u_ú Eu vou descobrir essa conspiração que vocês estão fazendo contra mim, ouviu?**

**Kenta: Vocês quem? -_-'**

**Sakura: Todos vocês! Estão todos contra mim! O_O**

**Kenta: Você não acha que tá um pouquinho paranóica não? -_-'**

**Sakura: Não! u_ú**

**Kenta: Se me der licença, estou tentando falar sobre o próximo capitulo. Bom, no próximo capitulo as coisas vão se complicar um pouco. Vocês conhecerão o excêntrico professor de artes do colégio, e a misteriosa diretora bêbada! E Kiba quebra a promessa com Sakura e vai até a casa de Hinata, mas alguém aparece! O que vai acontecer? Não percam os próximos capítulos! Próximo capitulo: Entre Loucas e Excêntricos!**


	2. Entre Loucas e Escentricos

Kiba estava na frente do portão da mansão.

Ele estava ali, mas o que faria agora?

Naquela hora todos ali deviam estar dormindo.

Ele se perguntava por que tinha ido ali aquela hora. Não haveria o que fazer ali numa hora dessas.

Ele se virou para ir embora, mas um som invadiu sua mente.

Uma musica suave, linda.

Ele parou.

Quem estaria tocando aquela musica?

Ele se virou novamente para o portão, e viu a garota que tocava aquela melodia.

Elas estava no meio do jardim.

Ele andou para mais perto do portão, e quando estava quase o tocando, alguém apareceu atrás dele.

- O que você está fazendo aqui?

**Capitulo dois: Entre Loucas e Excêntricos!**

Quem poderia ter visto Kiba ali? Ele tinha certeza que não havia ninguém ali. Alguém estaria vigiando a casa escondido?

- Vou repetir a pergunta só mais uma vez – disse o homem atrás de Kiba – O que você está fazendo aqui?

Kiba se virou para trás.

- Eu... eu vim aqui...

- Você veio assaltar a mansão, não foi? Ou você é um dos garotos que jogou a pedra por cima do muro mais cedo?

Kiba não falou nada. Então ninguém havia esquecido a história da pedra.

- Eu...

- Foi você, não foi? Pois fique sabendo, seu miserável, que a pedra quase atingiu a senhorita Hinata-sama, a herdeira do clã Hyuga e de toda essa mansão!

- E eu to ai pra se a pedra atingiu ou deixou de atingir ela? – perguntou Kiba.

- Seu miserável. Vai pagar por suas palavras.

Neji deu um passo para frente, e logo estava atrás de Kiba.

"Como esse cara faz isso? Ele é muito rápido, nem deu pra ver!" – pensou Kiba.

Neji atingiu Kiba com um chute nas costas.

- Isso é por quase atingir a senhorita Hinata! – gritou ele – E isso é por falar mal dela!  
Ele continuou chutando Kiba, que já estava caído no chão.

A musica então parou. Hinata havia ouvido os gritos de Neji.

Ela correu até o portão e tentou abri-lo, mas estava trancado.

- Neji, o que houve? – perguntou ela assustada. Então ela viu Kiba caído no chão – Neji, o que você está fazendo?

- Só estou dando uma lição nesse garoto. Foi ele que jogou a pedra que quase atingiu a senhorita.

- Neji, pare por favor! Eu sei que o que ele fez foi errado, mas está tudo bem! Eu não me machuquei! Alem disso, você já o puniu o bastante!

- Sabe que isso me irrita profundamente em você Hinata? Por que você se importa com esse garoto que você nem conhece?

Aquilo pegou Hinata um pouco desprevenida. Neji sempre era amável com ela.

- Por que eu não gosto de violência! Alem do mais ele não deve ter feito isso para tentar me machucar! Ele não tinha nem como saber se tinha alguém no jardim!

- Então por que outro motivo alguém jogaria uma pedra por cima do muro da mansão?

Hinata parou de falar. Uma lágrima escorreu de seu rosto.

- Neji, por favor... Pare de machucar ele... Eu... Eu não quero discutir com você... Você... É o meu melhor amigo deis que eu era pequena!

Neji olhou para Hinata.

- Melhor amigo? – perguntou ele.

- Sim, meu melhor amigo! – disse ela.

- Somente seu melhor amigo?

- Neji, você sempre foi e ainda é meu melhor amigo! – disse ela.

Neji olhou para baixo e cerrou os punhos.

Por um breve segundo, Hinata viu uma lágrima escorrendo pelo rosto dele, antes dele enxugá-la quase que imediatamente.

Ele correu até o portão da mansão, o abriu e entrou correndo.

***

- Onde será que aquele tapado tá?

Naruto estava andando em círculos dentro do seu quarto.

- Ele foi mesmo pra aquela mansão? Se a Sakura souber, não quero nem ver o estrago que ela vai fazer na cara dele. Mas mesmo se ele for agora, não deve acontecer nada né? Ai caramba ele só traz problema mesmo.

***

Hinata is correr atrás dele, mas viu Kiba caído no chão.

Ela correu até ele.

- Você está bem? – perguntou ela, se ajoelhando ao lado dele.

- Estou – disse ele.

- O Neji é tão impulsivo as vezes... – disse Hinata, mais para ela mesma do que para Kiba.

- Neji? Então é esse o nome dele? Bom saber.

- O que você pretende fazer? – perguntou Hinata – Você não quer voltar aqui para brigar com ele de novo, não é?

Kiba viu as lagrimas escorrendo pelo rosto da garota.

- Não – disse ele – Mas por que você me defendeu?

- Eu não gosto de brigas – disse ela – Não importa quem seja, não gosto de ver ninguém sendo machucado.

- Sabia que você é...

- Estranha? – interrompeu ela.

- Não, eu ia dizer incrível. É difícil acreditar em alguém que se preocupe tanto com os outros quanto você mesma, sabia?

- É a primeira vez que não dizem que eu sou estranha – disse ela, sorrindo.

- Eu não te acho estranha.

Uma gota de sangue escorreu do canto da boca de Kiba.

Hinata enxugou o sangue com um dedo.

Ela e Kiba ficaram vermelhos.

- Você está bem mesmo? – perguntou ela.

- Sim. – disse ele.

O sangue voltou a escorrer da boca dele, e ela enxugou de novo.

Ela ficou vermelha, e ajudou Kiba a se levantar.

Ele se pôs de pé e olhou para ela. Hinata estava preocupada, mas feliz por ele estar bem.

Ele chegou mais perto dela, seus rostos ficaram próximos.

Hinata não sabia como reagir.

Ele se aproximou mais, e quase não se podia ver a distancia de suas faces.

Ele sabia que provavelmente se arrependeria muito disso depois, mas talvez não tivesse outra chance.

Ele segurou o rosto da Hyuga com uma das mãos, e então a beijou.

Por alguns segundos, Hinata retribuiu o beijo, mas depois o empurrou e se afastou.

- Ah, eu não devia ter feito isso – disse ela, com a mão na boca.

- Não gostou?

- Não... É... Meu pai... – então ela saiu correndo, deixando Kiba parado do lado de fora da mansão.

***

Era uma manhã calma.

Uma única garota andava pelos corredores vazios da escola.

Ela procurava uma sala, mas naquele corredor todas as portas pareciam iguais.

Um pouco antes dos banheiros ela achou a sala que procurava.

A placa dizia: Sala da diretora

Ela abriu a porta. A sala tinha uma mesa, algumas cadeiras, e um enorme armário lotado de papéis.

- Diretora?

- Entre – disse a mulher.

- É que eu cheguei atrasada e me mandaram pra cá... Disseram pra eu ficar aqui até a senhora me liberar.

- Hum, então sente em uma das cadeiras – disse a diretora, apontando para as pequenas cadeiras com rodinhas que estavam em frente a mesa.

Na sua mesa havia outra placa, na qual se lia: Diretora Tsunade.

- Você é a novata,Tenten, não é?

- Sim.

- Bom, então, já que esse é o seu primeiro atraso, você pode entrar na sala na próxima aula.

- Certo...

- Alguma coisa errada?

- Err... a senhora é mesmo a diretora?

- Sim, por que?

- Bom, é que quando falaram sobre a senhora para mim, disseram que a senhora era um pouquinho... diferente.

- Diferente como?

- É, bem... mais... mais... mais idosa.

A mesa começou a tremer.

- Diretora, tudo bem?

- Você... você me chamou de que?!

- De... desculpa! Eu devia ter notado que a senhora é nova e não faz plástica como os outros disseram...

- Disseram o que?!!!!!

- Nada, nada, desculpe!

- Como ousam...

Nesse momento o sino do colégio tocou, para alivio de Tenten.

- É, já vou indo...

Ela saiu da sala bem na hora que um grampeador de papel atingia a cadeira onde ela estava sentada.

***

- Ano... com licença? – disse ela, entrando na sala.

- Atrasada? – perguntou o professor, sem tirara os olhos das anotações que fazia no quadro.

- Hai...

- Hum... A diretora não costuma liberar assim tão cedo... Ah, você falou alguma coisa sobre a idade ou a aparência dela? – perguntou ele, ainda sem tirar os olhos do quadro.

- Hai... – apenas responde a menina novamente.

- Isso esclarece muita coisa – disse o professor, aparentemente nada interessado – Você é novata? – perguntou ele, enquanto ela estava se sentando.

- Hai – disse ela, desta vez não tão tímida.

Os alunos ao redor dela estavam com expressões de pavor, horror, ou algo ainda pior que isso.

Um sorriso ligeiro escapou do professor.

- De novo não – Ino disse, com a testa apoiada na mão.

Tenten não teve tempo para entender nada, o professor rapidamente se virou para a turma, pegou um balão que estava amarrado na sua mesa **(deis de quando aquele balão estava ali?) **e uma agulha e rapidamente furou o balão, e o som foi irritantemente alto na sala fechada.

- Esse foi um exemplo bem simplório, mas serve perfeitamente para o que eu vou dizer. A arte é algo que começa e termina rapidamente, algo único, que você só ve uma vez na vida! – disse ele, praticamente gritando.

- Mas professor – disse Tenten – Um balão estourando é algo perfeitamente normal.

Os outros alunos a fuzilaram com o olhar no mesmo instante.

Ela logo descobriu o porque.

- Um balão estourando é realmente algo normal aos olhos e ouvidos de alguem sem cultura que não sabe o significado da verdadeira arte – ele pegou outro balão, e o estourou do mesmo jeito que o anterior – Está vendo? Nenhum balão estoura do mesmo jeito que o outro, cada um tem seu som, cada um estoura em um determinado numero de pedaços, cada um deles tem sua beleza, apesar de ser algo que poucos apreciam, mais é uma das menores formas de arte.

Pelas reações anteriores e atuais dos outros alunos, aquela história já devia ter sido repetida várias vezes. Mas não parava por ai.

- Arte – disse o professor – Arte é som, movimento, cores... fogo. A verdadeira arte, na sua forma mais bela e pura, é uma explosã um estouro de balão, a forma mais primitiva de arte, pois nem fogo tem, seja a explosão de uma bomba, são formas de arte, e merecem ser devidamente apreciadas e estudadas. A verdadeira arte é algo único, que você não verá novamente.

- Mas professor – disse Tenten, mais uma vez fuzilada por vários pares de olhos furiosos – Se só acontece uma vez, então as pessoas se esquecem rapidamente, não?

- De jeito nenhum! Por ser algo que acontece só uma vez, que só pode ser visto uma vez, as pessoas guardam isso na memória, nem que seja no sub-consciente, e tentam reproduzir, mas não conseguem, por que nenhuma explosão é igual a outra. E essa, meus caros alunos, é a única e verdadeira arte desse mundo.

A essa altura, vários alunos já estavam dormindo.

Tenten batia palmas baixo, e pelo olhar dos outros eles a tratavam como caso perdido.

Quando Deidara percebeu que havia vários alunos dormindo, outro sorriso escapou de seus lábios.

Ele pegou outro balão e estourou, dessa vez mais próximo dos alunos, fazendo todos acordarem com o susto.

- Não durmam na minha aula, seres sem cultura que não sabem o que é a verdadeira arte.

Do lado de fora da sala, dois professores estavam passando em frente a porta.

- Parece que entrou um novato na aula do Deidara – disse um deles, rindo.

***

Kiba estava voltando para casa. Já era de manhã.

Ele caminhava lentamente pelas ruas, pensando nos acontecimentos da noite anterior.

Quando ele avistou sua casa, viu também um garoto loiro na frente da porta.

- Naruto, eu fui na casa daquela menina de novo e apareceu um cara crente que era o dono do mundo...

- Você tinha me prometido que não iria, não é? – a voz vinha de uma garota de cabelos rosados que estava parada atrás de Kiba, e que ele infelizmente não tinha visto.

**Kenta: Yo povinho otaku! Sim, eu passei semanas sem postar, eu sou um imprestável, não sirvo pra nada, nem deveria estar postando nesse site, podem atirar pedras em mim TT_TT**

**Sakura: Exagerou no drama ¬¬'**

**Kenta: Pois é, drama a parte, eu sei que eu demorei pra postar, me perdoem, é que eu passei a semana inteirinha vendo animes. Sim, que tipo de autor sou eu que troco os leitores para ficar assistindo animes. Sim eu sou cruel, desumano, mas apesar de tudo aqui está o capitulo dois da fic As Quatro Estações.**

**Sakura: Exagerou de novo ¬¬'**

**Kenta: Sim, eu sei, mas desculpem por demorar tanto. Vou postar mais rápido o capitulo três. Alguns de vocês devem achar que a história está andando muito depressa, mas é que ainda tem muita coisa para acontecer, muita mesmo, e como esses primeiros capítulos são apenas para introduzir os leitores no contexto da fic, eles estão sendo bem abreviados mesmo. Sim, eu sei, esse capitulo ficou grande, mas é que ia ficar muito maior, e apesar de capítulos grandes serem bons é melhor não exagerar. Se alguém achou que a história está enrolando muito, como eu disse esses capítulos são apenas para introduzir os leitores no contexto da fic, então são meio sem ação, apesar de uma coisa bem importante já ter acontecido nesses dois primeiros capítulos. Acho que vocês sabem qual foi, não? Mas continuando, os capítulos vão ficar mais dinâmicos a medida que a história for avançando, e vem grandes surpresas pela frente. No próximo capitulo vocês vão saber mais sobre o passado de Sakura, Naruto e Kiba, vão ver o começo das complicações que irão surgir na família Hyuga, e vamos descobrir mais sobre a escola onde os personagens da fanfic estudam. Por falar nisso, ainda não tive a oportunidade de mostrar o nome do colégio, mas o nome é bem fácil de deduzir. Não sabe qual é? Academia Particular Konoha :P Brincadeira, se chama A.N.B.U, ou seja, Academia Naturalista Barata Universal :P Brincadeira de novo :P Tá to enchendo o saco né? Vou dizer logo o nome verdadeiro da escola... Ops, tá ficando muito grande né? Acho que vou ter que deixar para o próximo capitulo. O próximo capitulo será: Sombras de um Pesadelo Distante.**


End file.
